deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman (Regime) vs Hulk (Maestro)
Regime vs Dystopia Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V4 Regimen vs Dystopia Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V3 SR vs MH2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 SR vs MH.jpg|Simbiothero What-if Death Battle Superman Regime vs. Maestro.jpg|Venage237 Superman (Regime) vs Hulk (Maestro)is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Description Marvel vs DC Comics! '''The fight between two former heroes that by any reason is turned villains. Interlude Wiz:super heroes since its beginings were created so in their stories to protect mankind and save all living beings of their universes and face against any kind of villain. '''Boomstick: But what happens when the heroes is literally going to the dark side? Wiz: Superman of the regime, the leader of the regime and governing of the planet Earth. Boomstick: and hulk, the maestro and governing of dystopia, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: nd it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Superman (Regime) Wiz: all know the history of superman, Kal-El was the son of two scientists that achievement escape of the planet krypton before that this was destroyed. Boomstick: This would come to the Earth and adopted by a couple that it call "Clark", by the time, clark known their powers and their origins extraterrestrial, after know it, clark begin to use them as a superhero and is one of them members more important and representative of the justice league, also begin a relationship loving with the reporter of the daily planet of name, lois lane which will terminate marrying, but what lay a superman more happy, was not only that, if not that lois was expected son of part of, everything seemed perfect for superman. Wiz: but everything changed when the joker kidnap Lois lane implanted him a device in the heart. Boomstick: Superman can find Lois along with the joker and harley quinn, but the joker use a gas that I think combining Kryptonite and the fear gas of the scarecrow. Wiz: gas made superman saw Lois as if it were doomsday, superman affected by the gas is carried unknowingly Lois to space, where not only lois died but also the son I had in her womb. Boomstick: but you may ask, so it was the device? easy, if you wanted this activate a nuclear bomb that destroyed entire metropolis. Wiz: Superman had lost everything that mattered you, his wife, his son, and his city, the joker without knowing it had killed superman and was born someone more. Boomstick: but don't worry, in the end, superman later kills the joker. Superman: I made them safe. Shielded them. But are they grateful? Do they appreciate my protection? No… they whine. Complain! Side with those criminals. If they prefer chaos, I'll give it to them. Metropolis and Gotham. I'll flatten 'em. Set an example. Hulk (Maestro) Death Battle Earth 9200 looks to rick jones and a few scientists working in a kind of uppers at full speed, because hulk approached too quickly, because the appliance was a weapon with the ability to create portals to other universes. scientist 1: Ok, is ready. Rick: get ready... You can see Hulk hit the door of the laboratory with the intent to enter. Rick: point... Hulk manages to enter the lab. Rick: FIRE!!! Rick and scientists with the weapon to create a portal that begins to absorb to hulk, attempts to escape, but it is useless, the portal absaorber achieves this taking is what to another universe. Hulk: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! the portal is closed, rick and the scientists it have attained, have rid to the world of hulk and his tyranny. Rick: It managed, this is just at the end. Earth 1 You can see sitting on a kind of throne superman talking to sinestro, when a soldier called him saying that someone is destroying everything. Superman: is it of the insurgency? Soldier: no, sir, please, come, this is a chaos, not is if we can contain it by much time. the transmission is cut off. Sinestro: in seriously going to go? leaves that shazam or jordan will undertake of who this doing problems. Superman: No, I'll personally. the camera and we see hulk to kill hundreds of soldiers of the regime, until it sees in the sky to superman. Hulk: guess that your you're their boss, no? (Cue Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- OST Action) Superman: Yes, and you are that is destroying my world. Hulk: So what? Superman: and that it make very rare time live to tell it. FIGHT! K.O! Result Who would you be rooting for? Superman (Regime) Hulk (The Maestro) Who do you want to win? Kal-El Bruce Banner Should this become a real Death Battle? Yes No Mayber Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 4 Simbiothero Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years